1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation curable non-crystallizing acrylated polyesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acrylated polyesters have been suggested as candidate resins for radiation curable systems, particularly for use in UV curable coatings, as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,023. In order to achieve desired physicals, we have found it to be desirable to work with UV curable coatings containing polyesters based on isophthalic acid. Because of an inherent tendency of such resins to crystallize we have found it necessary to modify the polyesters to provide non-crystallizing acrylated prepolymers usable under conventional processing conditions.